Pequeñas aventuras en HoH
by steamvalm
Summary: Es una serie de One-shot! Son aventuras principalmente de los siete, pero también pueden ser de otros personajes, incluyen parejas por si preguntan xD Espero que les guste Dejen reviews, reviews porfavor!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Gente! Bueno este es otro one-shot que se me ocurrió hace menos de 5 minutos **

**Nada me pertenece **

**Los días lluviosos no siempre son malos **

Punto de vista de Percy

No me faltaba mucho para llegar a mi departamento en donde nos habíamos mudado hace año en Roma. Siendo sincero, no quería dejar el campamento mestizo, fue mi único hogar. Estuve ahí desde los 12 años y si no hubiera sido por ese lugar, ahora no tendría como novia a mi chica lista. Desde que llegue ahí no pare de hacer misiones, fueron los viejos tiempos: Grover, Annabeth y yo. Parecía que hubiera pasado hace un millón de años, pero ya paso todo, ganamos la batalla contra los gigantes con ayuda de los dioses y vencimos a Gea. Perdí muchos amigos leales y valientes pero su sacrificio no fue en vano, todo volvió a ser como antes. Frank y Hazel se quedaron en el campamento Júpiter, mientras que Jason, Piper y Leo se quedaron en Long Island.

El clima estaba espeluznante, primero se largó una llovizna, así que la gente no se lo tomó tan enserio pero luego arrasó con todo. No es que me afectará por supuesto, ya que soy el hijo del dios del mar, es decir, soy el único que puede decir si me mojo o no pero junto con la enorme y ruidosa tormenta, se encontraba el viento que volaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance, literalmente. Soplaba con tanta fuerza que las hojas de los árboles, eran arrancadas y salían como dientes de león por el aire. La próxima vez que salga tendré en cuenta de llevar algo más que un buzo de tela y unos jeans rasgados porque el frío tampoco me estaba ayudando. La temperatura dentro los locales debían ser muy alta para que las ventanas estén empañadas así.

Estaba temblando, sentía como mis huesos se congelaban con rapidez y perdían la fuerza necesaria de a poco al correr. Pude sentir mis mejillas y mi nariz ardiendo por causa de la fiebre. La vista tampoco me ayudaba, se fue volviendo borrosa y estaba perdiendo el control, tanto en mi mente como en mi cuerpo. Agarre velozmente el picaporte de la puerta y la abrí, mientras que guardaba la llave dentro de mi bolsillo. El departamento estaba calentito pero no ayudaba mucho para que mi cabeza dejara de dar vueltas.

-Hola, sesos de alga - escuche la voz de Annabeth. Ahí estaba ella, con un suéter de lana gris que tenía bordado en él unos búhos y otros garabatos. Marcaba perfectamente su figura atlética y hacia juego con su collar de cuero con sus cuentas de arcilla. En sus manos sostenía una taza, que por el olor parecía café y en su rostro estaba dibujada una sonrisa cálida de bienvenida pero cuando me observó, su semblante se mostró preocupado y frunció las cejas.

- Estas horrible

-Gracias- le dije sarcásticamente. Me saque el buzo y lo tire por ahí. Luego me dirigí hacia nuestra habitación.

- No quería decir eso sesos de alga - me regaño Annabeth en un tono serio siguiéndome.

- Si lo se chica lista, debí salir antes de que se desatara esa tormenta - le dije mientras que me recostaba en la cama y me tapaba con las colchas.

- Ahora vuelvo - me dijo. Le pude dirigir una mirada antes de que se fuera de la habitación.

Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo atractiva que era por detrás. Quería pensar que estaba tramando pero se me partía la cabeza en dos y las colchas no me ayudaban. Estaba sudando, así que me destape pero como no era suficiente me saque la remera. Decidí que era mejor ir a bañarme para que se me bajara un poco la temperatura. Cuando estaba por entrar al baño, la puerta se abre de repente.

- ¿Te sentís mejor? - pregunto Annabeth - te prepare un poco de am... – se detuvo en seco y arqueo un poco las cejas. Caí en cuenta que no tenía la remera, sentí mi cara enrojecer pero no era por la fiebre sino porque ella nunca me había visto sin una remera antes- No tenías que haberte sacado la remera sesos de alga, eso sólo empeorará las cosas, toma..- comenzó a sacarse su buzo, pude notar su perfecta condición física que tenía. Traje un poco de saliva al verla con una musculosa blanca ajustada adelante mío.

-No estas ayudando mucho, Annabeth

Me miro patidifusa pero si iba a decir algo nunca lo sabré porque me balancee hacia ella, llevando mis manos hacia su cadera mientras que la besaba con cuidado y tiernamente. Ella me respondió en seguida, estuvimos unos minutos besándonos hasta que la tome por la cintura, llevándola hacia la cama. Nos acostamos y comencé a darle besos en la parte trasera de la cabeza, luego baje al cuello y por último hacia su pecho, que logre sacarle a Annabeth un gemido suave.

- Percy... - la ignore y continúe. Llegó un momento en donde no resiste más y la bese con fuerza. Ella enganchó sus piernas entorno a mi cuerpo. Su respiración se estaba volviendo difícil. Deslice mis manos por su espalda, cada vez más abajo. Disfrutaba sus gemidos, me tomo por el pelo y lo tironeo un poco. Después de un rato me separe de ella, recibiendo un sesos de alga como protesta. La observe detalladamente, tenía sus cejas fruncidas pero por la comisura de la boca se le escapaba una sonrisa pícara.

Luego de besarla por un largo tiempo, me fui a tomar una ducha. Sin duda esa fue la mejor medicina que la ambrosia.

**Espero que les haya gustado! Y no sean tan malos conmigo este es mi segundo fic de PJO **

**Dejen Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno… perdón si no actualice... Es que estoy corta de ideas y no se me puede ocurrir nada. Esa es la simple causa, ninguna excusa de que tuve colegio o que tenía que estudiar. **

**Podrían dejar sus Reviews, si les gusto la historia o no, me podrían decir sus ideas y si quieren podría escribirlas con su ayuda **** solo mándenme un mensaje y las escribirte! Lo prometo si lo hacen! Dejen sus comentarios por favor! **

**Amandacastellanos: gracias por dejar tu reviews! Me alegra que te haya gustado!**

**LeaderofBrooklyn: está bien no te preocupes, jajaj Gracias por leer! Me pone re bien que me dijas que sea muy buena escritora, aunque no la sea xD**

**¿Percy Jackson me pertenece? Nope**

¿Cuándo empezó este alboroto? Digamos que todo es la culpa de ese deporte popular. Los romanos se habían instalado en el campamento mestizo, llenando prácticamente todas las cabañas. Estaban tan aburridos de no hacer una goma en el campamento Júpiter, que decidieron pasar un buen rato en Long Island por sólo unos minutos o tal vez unas semanas. A parte querían contagiarse de sus estúpidas ideas divertidas, los pobres tipos estaban tan serios que ya les dolía la cara. Lo único bueno que tenían era la arquitectura, la organización estaba genial pero no contaba. Pero no le digas a nadie que te dije esto.

Estaban tan repletas que los campistas que dormían ahí estaban unos pegados a otros por los romanos, sólo porque querían echar un vistazo. Algunos eran tan curiosos que revisaban sus muebles para ver que guardaban ahí. El chico morocho que hacia un esfuerzo en vano para salir de ese lugar, tenía entre las manos un paquete mediano de nachos junto con un pote de queso derretido que agarró debajo de una cama de su media hermana para que los nuevos invitados no se los morfaran de una.

Increíblemente salió de ahí, sin que lo tiraran de cara al piso y se dirigió al gran comedor. Intentaba dar pasos acelerados pero el queso se le iba a derramar en la remera. Podía convertirse en un animal, un perro tal vez pero claro! Donde metía la comida? En la boca sería asqueroso así que descartó esa idea de su cabeza. Seguramente preguntarán porque lo escondió en la cabaña. Desde la llegada inesperada de los romanos, la comida había desaparecido. Ni rastro de ella. Cada vez que quería comer algo, no había absolutamente nada, así que comenzó a esconderla para cuando le hacía ruido la panza.

Tomó el picaporte con el pie y balanceándose un poco abrió triunfalmente la puerta y entró. Por suerte era el único lugar que estaba vacío porque estaban arreglando una de las mesitas de ping pong que accidentalmente un chico se "callo" cuando intentaba abrazar a su amigo porque le ganó.

Para aprovechar el tiempo, dos hijos de Hefesto construyeron su propia televisión para ponerla allí. Era una monstruosidad. Imagínate prenderla a las dos de la mañana cuando estén todos durmiendo y sin darte cuenta, la enciendes con todo el volumen a fondo. Buen despertador.

Apoyo la comida sobre una mesita en frente de un sillón y luego se sentó a esperar a su buen amigo. Un golpe seco golpeó la puerto y dejó entrar a un aturdido duende -disculpa?! Soy más alto que vos!- no exageremos enano. Dónde iba? A si, el peque se resbalo con un destornillador y esos dos kilos de coca cola salieron volando hacia el morocho. Afortunadamente las esquivó, rompiendo dos lámparas que podría haber sido su mismísimo cráneo. Tembló ante esa horrible idea. El chico sonrió disculpándose y las recogió.

- El Centauro...

- Quirón - lo interrumpió maleducadamente sentándose junto a el mientras sacaba de su cinturón el control remoto. Prendió el electrodoméstico y comenzó a cambiar, pasando de numerito a otro.

- Como sea... - Prosiguió el grandulón - a ese " Centauro" no le gustará encontrarse con dos lámparas rotas en el medio del camino.

- Relájate hombre toro - se burló y automáticamente este frunció el ceño - las arreglare, acordate que soy el chico reparador - le guiño un ojo y prosiguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿No podes poner el canal? Va a iniciar el partido y vos estas tardando una eternidad - le encaró en la cara mientras que señalaba con ambas manos abiertas el televisor, pero sólo consiguió un bufido de este.

- Por supuesto que no! Así podré ver que es lo que están pasando en los canales!

-¡Para qué demonios queres ver eso, si vamos a ver el partido! - Le grito, ya perdiendo los estribos. Para el la idea le resultaba totalmente estúpida.

- Cuidado! Uso demonios! Frank está enojado! - Se río a carcajadas.

Tan sólo faltaba unos minutos para que empezará y el semidiós iba por la mitad de los canales! Decidió ignorarlo, se relajó y se apoyó sobre el respaldo del sillón, poniendo los pies sobre la mesita. Seguramente su abuela le diría  
" saca los pies de ahí ignorante! Donde te criaste? Con los cerdos? "  
Ahora podía estar tranquilo mirando el mundial, sin que nadie lo moleste mientras observaba a Leo de reojo.

« este mundial, va estar buenísimo» - pensó - « seguramente Canadá les romperá la cara a todos » - con este comentario sonrió satisfecho de su país. Lo que no sabía, era que lo había dicho en vos alta inconscientemente y Leo fallaba en su intento de no romperse a llorar por la gracia.

- Me estas jodiendo?!- Se río este mientras caía al suelo de rodillas, el pobre chico se ruborizo por el hecho de pensar en vos alta y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho - Ese grupo es malísimo !

Este comentario lo irritó - Lo dice el que es estadounidense y su país contamina el mundo

- Por lo menos somos buenos... Bueno- se rasco la cabeza, con una mirada de incómoda - ...mejores que ustedes

- Y que me decís del mundial? Perdí la cuenta de las copas que tenías...- dijo. El sabía que esto lo iba a calentar, nadie se burla del país de Frank - Ahh cierto que no ganaron ninguna- se burló en su cara literalmente

- Ustedes ni si quiera cuentan como un equipo decente que gana partidos!- le aulló devolviéndosela

- Eso no importa! - Se excusó este y transformó sus manos enormes en puños. Le mostraba los dientes por los comentarios que hacia Leo.

- Porque tenían miedo - sonrió y colocó sus brazos en la cintura, fingiendo ser una gallina mientras cacareaba y movía la cabeza de atrás hacia adelante.

Se levantó de repente, dejando que el enano dejará de copiar al ave y haciéndolo retroceder un paso. El hijo de Marte era enorme y más grande y más alto que él. Era como una comparación entre un buey furioso con un diminuto ratón, y como siempre Leo era ese estúpido roedor - Igual que sabes vos del fútbol, chico aguafiestas

- Ahhhh, me llamaste agua fiestas?! - Se ofendió y se adelantó, sobre saltando a Frank - Canadá ni siquiera va al mundial porque son todos unos perdedores y ya saben que van a perder

-Así si !- le grito. Se acercó a este tan rápido que el pobre casi se cae de trasero al piso - Que los de estados unidos opinen de fútbol es como que yo opine de trabajar, no tenes ni idea! Anda a ver básquetbol o a invadir algún país pobre

- Y dime, hombre toro, los chinos también van a ser parte del equipo? Ya porque como sos chino canadiense... - Esto lo saco e intento tomarlo por la remera pero Leo se escabullo rápido entre sus piernas que fallo - y te dijo otra cosa más? - Le grito - Hazel no debería estar con un fracasado que no sabe nada del fútbol y que ni siquiera puede atrapar a un duende como yo! Sabes quién es ideal para ella? - Le pregunto mientras que le mostraba una sonrisa pícara y malvada. Frank lo estaba mirando con las cejas arqueadas - Leo Valdez amigo!

Esto tocó la fibra íntima del grandote. El hijo de Hermes, Travis, entró para buscar una bolsita que se había olvidado sobre la mesita de ping pong cuando se sobresaltó, al ver que Frank se convertía en un búfalo y perseguía a Leo por todas partes.

-Dioses! Tengo que hacer algo! - Corrió hacia el sillón, lo corrió donde no puedan atropellarlo y lo dio vuelta para protegerse. Tomó el control remoto fingiendo ser un micrófono.

- estamos de vuelta coooooon TRAVIS STOOL! EEEEAAAAA - grito a los cuatro tiempos - se abalanza Zhang para meterle un esquiafo en la cara! Oo esperen el chico reparador es más rápido y salta sobre su espalda! Zhang intenta quitárselo pero el duende escurridizo lo evita!

- EYYY AMIGO! QUE NO SOY TAN PEQUEÑO! SI TENGO TU MISMA ALTURA!

-SIIII! Cuando tengas mi edad! - Comenzó a reírse y siguió arbitrando - Frank Zhang retrocede y que mierda está haciendo? Parece que? OH ESA FUE BUENA! Zhang lo golpea contra la pared y Valdez queda estúpido...

-MAS DE LO QUE ES! - Lo interrumpió Frank

- no me interrumpas maleducado - lo reta Travis - esteee...AH SI! Valdez está siendo reboleado por Zhang pero el duende parece que no quiere soltarse! DALE HOMBRE RINOCERONTE!

- rinoceronte - murmuró el grandulón

- SII PERO QUE OS PASA? MÁS ACCIÓN! ES QUE NO SABEN COMO PEL... FRANG ZHANG ACABA DE CONVERTIRSE EN UN RINOCERONTE AMIGOS! - Mira hacia otro lado fingiendo ser la cámara - parece que el tipo es inteligente señores! NOOO ! El chico reparador pierde su agarre y! Se convierte en un oso! - Se acerca más a la falsa cámara- ya tenemos un ganador... Pero que! Eyyy te dije que ganaste, niño porque sigues? Noo se convirtió en un oso! Ooh tío! Se te va a tirar encima! 300 K de grasa sobre un roedor!

- QUE NO SOY TAN ENANO! AYUDENME! POR FAVOR! SOY MUY BRILLANTE PARA MORIR!

- Zhang se le tira encima pero Valdez la esquiva -sujeta con más fuerza el micrófono y lo acerca más para que su voz suene con más fuerza sabiendo que tiene un control remoto - bueeena Valdez! Esquiva un manotazo! Le da una izquierda! Una derecha! - De un momento a otro llega Connor con un pote enorme de plástico llenas de alitas de pollo

- Eeeh siiii! Porque no me avisaste! Si lo quería ver desde el principio

- cállate y déjame hacer mi trabajo! Que no me pagan por hablar con vos!

- Y...ooo le pego en la cara leo! Hermano estas muerto! - Le grito Connor y recibió una mirada fulminante de su hermano pero este sólo se encogió de hombros sonriéndole

Frank lo agarra con las garras la remera y les muestra los dientes. Acto seguido le ruge en la cara despeinandolo y con un Travis gritando  
" essaaaa hombre oso!"

Lo suelta, leo cae muerto de cansancio en el piso. Se sobre salta cuando ve una melena e intenta correrse pero se choca contra la pared acorralado. Leo fue aplastado en el pecho por una de sus garras y se da cuenta después que sus uñas están clavadas en su pecho lastimándolo. Estaba disfrutando de la vista de la enorme boca del león que tenía a centímetros de su rostro y de los dientes filosos. Pensando que iba a ser devorado de un bocado, lloriqueo por haber dicho ese comentario y que no se iba a acercar más a su novia y en eso entra Hazel al comedor. Frank cierra inmediatamente la boca mirando a Hazel, como si ella fuera la solución a sus problemas.

La chica de ojos dorados mira horrorizada y al mismo tiempo furiosa de rabia el lugar, a los hermanos Stoll (que se esconde detrás del sillón por su penetrante mirada) a las dos lámparas rotas que estaban en el piso destruidas y los demás todo roto. Cuando ella le devuelve la mirada a Frank, este se convierte de nuevo en una persona. Leo se levanta también pero mareado y le dedica una sonrisa temerosa. Antes que ella pudiera decir algo, los dos la interrumpen que iban a limpiar todo el lugar dejándolo impecable y Frank se lamenta de ser tan infantil, aunque en el fondo se sentía orgulloso por haberle dejado en claro a Valdez que Hazel era suyo.

**Bueno... Perdon si no le puse mucha comedia... Dejen reviews si les gusta. Dejen comentario, negativos, positivos, cualquier cosa! Porfa sé que no soy muy buena escribiendo pero si no les gusta avísenme o denme ideas! Por favor! ****  
****Dejen sus reviews!**


End file.
